Twelve Days
by SqueakyNinja
Summary: KakaIru. Both Kakashi and Iruka have a vacation during the holidays and both wish to spend it with the ones they love. Based on the song Twelve Days of Christmas.
1. Drummers Drumming

**Disclaimer:** _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

_

* * *

_

**I**ruka sighed and stretched as he rose from his bed one icy day in Konoha. The night before, a snow storm decided to blanket the village in a foot of pure white snow. He reached over to his night stand and grabbed his alarm clock. _10:34? Damn…_ It had been weeks since the last time the teacher slept in so late, especially with his busy days at the academy and in the mission room. But with the academy now closed for the holidays and after being forced to take a much needed break from the mission room, Iruka could easily do what he wanted to.

"Rise and shine!" He could have if it wasn't for an annoying jounin poking his head through the window and looking down on him.

"Not now, Kakashi…" Iruka moaned as he turned and wound the covers over him. Unfortunately for him, Kakashi would not have a word with it. Unfortunately for him, Kakashi also was having a vacation break and wanted to spend every waking minute of it with his lover.

"Come on, Iruka! It's a perfect morning! Let's-"

"No."

"But-"

"No! Now let me sleep!" Iruka insisted, burying his head into his pillow. Kakashi just smiled down upon him and smirked a little.

"If you insist…" Kakashi whispered. Swiftly, the jounin hopped into the chuunin's bedroom and jumped his bed with his lover. And just as fast as he did that, he wrapped his bitter cold arms around the other. As soon as skin made contact with skin, Iruka let out a chilling, high pitched scream.

"Kakashi!" he screamed. "You're freezing!"

"I know," Kakashi said, grinning. "But you wanted to sleep, so I figured I wanted to sleep with you!"

"Well, that won't be happening anytime soon," Iruka moaned as he rolled out of bed. Kakashi continued to grin, his plan a success. Iruka went off to the bathroom and clean himself off. At the sound of the shower running, Kakashi decided to get out of bed and follow Iruka. "Don't you even dare!" Iruka roared, stopping Kakashi dead in his tracks. It still amazed the jounin how the other could predict his actions. Kakashi just stood outside, leaning against the wall and just let his imagination run wild. Iruka came out moments later, already dressed. He ran the towel through his damp, brown locks as he peered around, looking for a pervert jounin.

"Boo!" Kakashi said, poking the chuunin from behind. Iruka jumped a little and turned around.

"Kakashi! Don't-" The man stopped in mid-sentence as a pair of frosty lips latched onto his warm lips. The kiss was short and sweet, leaving the chuunin wanting more.

"Don't what?" Kakashi asked, smirking. Iruka just glared back at him. He sighed as he turned toward the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast. From his pantry, he took out two pieces of bread and placed them in a nearby toaster.

"Do you want anything?" he asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, I'm satisfied now thanks to that kiss," the jounin sneered. Iruka blushed as he leaned back upon the kitchen counter, taking a bite of a fresh piece of toast.

"So what are you doing here, Kakashi?" Iruka asked after he swallowed.

"To be with you. What else?" Kakashi replied. "How often do we have a vacation, let alone together?" Iruka had to agree with him on that. Kakashi's busy life as a jounin made keeping the relationship strong hard. He would be gone for days and weeks on end, leaving Iruka to worry. True, Iruka knew what to expect if anything happened and knew the dangers involved, but he couldn't stand just to worry a little. And sometimes, after his missions, either he was too injured and was on bed rest or Iruka was busy teaching the kids or filing missions. So when the two had any time together for themselves, they would cherish them. Iruka finished his breakfast and walked over to Kakashi. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and kissed him back.

"So… what do you want to do?"

~*~~*~~*~

The two decided to take a stroll through the woods, walking slowly hand in hand, taking in the beauty of the scenery. All around them were many evergreens, each covered with pound upon pound of snow upon their branches. The wind would blow from time to time. Iruka snuggled more into his scarf, only for Kakashi to notice and to bring his arm around the chuunin. Iruka slightly blushed, but eventually leaned into the embrace. They did not say a word but the feeling was mutual enough.

Suddenly, a soft thud came crashing down on the jounin's head. Iruka looked up and tried his hardest to repress his laughter. On instinct, the jounin drew out a kunai and brought it close to his chest, standing defensively. Abruptly, another thud came drumming down upon Kakashi's head. Unable to stop himself, Iruka let out a lively laugh. Kakashi glanced over at Iruka, curious as to know what was so funny. Suddenly, a cold tear ran upon the jounin's face. Kakashi sighed as he moved his hand up and brushed away the snow in his wild, silvery mane. The great copy nin was bested by a pile of snow that seemingly fell down from a branch high up from a nearby tree. All the while, Iruka could not stop laughing at the sight. Immediately, Iruka stopped laughing as another soft thud hit his face. The man quickly gasped at the sudden cold feeling and turned around. There was Kakashi, tossing up and catching another snowball in hand.

"So you think it was that funny? Tell me, what do you think about a chuunin getting beat up by about a few dozen snowballs? Is that funny?" Kakashi grinned while Iruka froze. Their seemingly quiet stroll down through the trees turned into a heated snowball fight! Kakashi again threw a snowball at the chuunin. This time, Iruka was ready for it and easily dodged it. Swiftly, he scooped up some snow nearby, crumbled it up, and sent it flying back at the jounin. Kakashi, naturally, dodged it as well. Both men chased each other through the forest, each using their skills to hit the other with a snowball. The game went on for what seemed like hours. Quickly, Iruka tossed a snowball at Kakashi and made contact, but unexpectedly, Kakashi fell to the ground and lied silently. Iruka laughed on.

"Alright, Kakashi. I think it's time we go inside. I'm starting to freeze out here" Iruka said, tired from the game and laughter. But the man didn't get a response. "Kakashi?" Iruka stopped and walked over the jounin, still lying in the snow. "Kakashi, are you ok?" Iruka stooped down and tried to shake the man awake. "Kakashi! Wake up! Kaka-" Once again, Iruka was caught off caught by a kiss from his lover. But this kiss was different. Kakashi already grabbed Iruka by the back of his neck and flipped them so now Kakashi is staring down at him. Iruka opened his mouth to protest but was stopped again by the pale man's lips. Kakashi took advantage of his lover's open mouth and his tongue went in. Both tongues clashed and danced together in a heated frenzy. Only did it stop when both men needed air desperately. Iruka, with glazed eyes, stared up at Kakashi, his face flushed.

"Still freezing, Iruka?" Kakashi whispered. Iruka just grinned as he yanked his lover by his scarf back down for another kiss.

This was going to be one hell of a winter vacation.

* * *

**A/N:** _Get the drumming reference? This is how the rest will turn out for each day, creatively hinting out each day. Sorry it's a little late for the first day. But I hope to continue it until Christmas Day!~  
_

_Keep in mind, this is un-betaed due this being a little fanfic holiday gift for everyone, including my beta readers.  
_


	2. Pipers Piping

**Disclaimer:** _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

_

* * *

_

"**N**o… Let's stay in bed!" Kakashi moaned. "It's nice and toasty under here, especially with you, Sensei…"

The two had spent the previous night together filled with lust and love. The sun beamed through Iruka's bedroom window, blanket upon the two men sharing a single bed. Again, Iruka woke up late and again, Iruka was startled by Kakashi, this time waking up to a frisky ninja with his hands roaming everywhere along the chuunin's body.

"Kakashi!" Iruka shouted as he tried to struggle free from the jounin's grasp. "I have to get up!"

"No, you don't. You don't have any classes to go to or have to go to the mission room," Kakashi protested. "All you have to do is stay in bed with me and-" Kakashi stopped mid sentence as a tan palm slapped him dead center in his face.

"For your information, I promised myself that I would visit Izumo and Kotetsu today!" Iruka argued as rolled away from the stunned jounin. "Unlike me, they don't have a vacation!" Iruka slipped off the bed and went to get ready for the day. Kakashi sat up in bed, rubbing his sore face and pouted.

"For once, it would be nice for us just to stay in bed for a day, you know," he trailed off.

~*~~*~~*~

"Ah, Iruka! Nice of you to come by!" Izumo cheered. Both the man and his pal Kotetsu were still ordered on duty to watch over the front gate of the village, watching over who came in and who went out. Lucky for them, with the holidays approaching, majority were common folk heading in and out of the village to visit family. "Aren't you on vacation?"

"Yea, didn't Tsunade have to force you to take one?" Kotetsu laughed. "Heard from Shizune that Tsunade was willing to break your limbs so at least you would be forced on bed rest!"

"No, she didn't! I just simply agreed with her," Iruka explained. "I have been working a little too hard and it was time I deserved some time to myself."

"You mean some time together with Kakashi-san," Izumo butted in. Iruka slightly blushed at the remark. True, their friends knew of the twos' relationship for quite some time now. It would be hard to hide it with Kakashi's constant public flirting. Yet, Iruka still felt embarrassed when his friends would try to indulge themselves in his personal life.

"Knock it off, will ya?" Iruka insisted, twisting his head away.

"Alright, alright!" Kotetsu said. Just then, there was a call from the other side of the front gates. A fellow shinobi from a post up high signaled down to the two men. Kotetsu turned around to face Izumo, his fist in the air. Izumo just sighed as he did the same. They both shook their fists twice before displaying their cards. Kotetsu rolled a rock and Izumo rolled paper. Kotetsu moaned as he got up from his seat and went to deal with the occurrence. Both Izumo and Iruka laughed, noting how predictable Kotetsu was at a game of rock-paper-scissors.

"So," Izumo started. "What are you doing here really? Are you here doing us a favor and taking over for us for a while?"

"No, no," Iruka replied, shaking his hands. "I just came by to see how both of you two are doing…" Iruka trailed off as he turned around and dove into his bag. After a minute of shuffling, the chuunin pulled out two envelopes and handed them to Izumo. "And to invite you to my Christmas party." Izumo gawked as he grabbed the invites from Iruka and held them up high.

"Ahh, so you're in charge of the holiday party this year?" he asked. Iruka simply nodded. "Hope it's not gonna be as bad as last year's over at Anko's!" he added, trying to repress his laughter. Iruka did the same as the memories flushed in. Apparently, it was not a good idea to give party plans to Anko, especially when the woman decided to spike the eggnog and hand some to an unknowing Tsunade, only to find themselves trying to restrain the Hokage and with a hole in the wall.

"No worries, I promise you. Plus, I'm second guessing on inviting her. My place is not as big as Anko's so I'm thinking of just inviting just some closest friends."

"Aww," Izumo giggled. "I'm glad to hear you think so highly of Kotetsu and me! Make sure Kakashi-san doesn't get wind of it!"

"Izumo, enough already," Iruka moaned. Izumo continued to laugh but abruptly stopped and just glared back at Iruka, eye wide and jaw unhinged. "Izumo?" Iruka looked at his friend, confused as the man stood still, frozen. Slowly, Izumo brought his arm up, shaking all the way and pointed behind the teacher. Curiously, Iruka turned around only to shrieked in terror.

"Ka-" Iruka had no time to finish before the jounin whisked him away from his friend in a puff of smoke.

"Man, if he was my boyfriend…" Izumo drifted off and shuttered at the thought. He wondered how Iruka could put up with such a man.

"But he's not and you're stuck with me!" Kotetsu butted in, returning.

"Now I know Iruka is the lucky one!" Izumo joked. Kotetsu opened his mouth to start arguing with Izumo only to be stopped by a soft kiss. Both smiled at each other as Izumo presented Kotetsu with an envelope.

~*~~*~~*~

"Kakashi! What the hell was that for?!" Iruka demanded as the two landed on the other side of the village, just outside of the academy.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Kakashi protested. "I thought you said that you were just visiting them!"

"I was!"

"Then what were you giving them?" Kakashi ordered.

"It was just a simple invite! I thought I told you already, I'm hosting this year's Christmas party!" Iruka shouted. Kakashi stood in front of the teacher, slightly dumbfounded. "Geez, with the way you've been acting lately… It's a miracle how I put up with you!" Kakashi took a step back and scratched the back of his head. "Seriously, I'm being to question why I even do that if you act this way every time you're home on a day off…" The jounin stood stil for a moment, staring down at the ground, hanging his head in shame. Iruka sighed and turned around to leave. Suddenly, caught off guard, Iruka felt a hand clamp down on his arm and send him back flying back, landing on Kakashi's lap. The two fell down and sat upon the old swing, hanging down from a nearby tree. Kakashi brought one hand and locked hands with his lover while the other simply wrapped around the chuunin's waist, making their embrace tighter. "Kaka-" Iruka suddenly stopped his protesting. He glanced up to see Kakashi, his head resting upon the chuunin's and much to the chuunin's surprise, he was humming! The melody was sweet and gentle, and above all very relaxing. It seemed almost memorizing. Iruka sat still for a moment, and slowly closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off, listening on to the hypnotic song. All the while, Kakashi brushed his hand through Iruka's brown locks and simply rubbed the other's hand gentle, almost cradling him like a little child.

"…ry"

"Hmm?" Iruka quietly questioned, his eyes still closed. "What did you say?"

"Sorry. I just love you much, so much so that I want to keep you all for myself and not let anyone near you." Iruka awoke from his daze and glared up at his lover. Before he could say a word, his lips were stopped by Kakashi's. "Yea, yea. I know I'm being a little selfish." Kakashi held Iruka tighter. "Just let me be a little selfish, just for now." The man closed his eyes as he rested upon Iruka, his head now resting upon his shoulder. Iruka sighed as he brought his hand and petted his lover's head. He slowly turned and pecked his lover's icy cheek and went back to rest his head against the other's and smiled.

"Why do I put up with you, I'll never know."

* * *

**A/N:** _Get the piping reference? This is how the rest will turn out for each day, creatively hinting out each day. I hope to continue it until Christmas Day!~  
_

_Keep in mind, this is un-betaed due this being a little fanfic holiday gift for everyone, including my beta readers._


	3. Lords A Leaping

**Disclaimer:** _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

_

* * *

_

"**C**an't we go back home _now_?" Kakashi moaned. Iruka turned around to see the man before him, shoulders slouched and his sole visible eye begging.

"No! You said you would help me!" Iruka scolded. "Geez, you're just as bad as Naruto…" The party was going to held within about a week and knowing the kind of person Iruka is, he wanted to get supplies early and ready to set up. Unlike Kakashi, he wasn't one to tolerate rushing at the last minute to get decorations and food for everyone. After forgiving the selfish jounin for his actions the previous day, Iruka decided then it would be best that the man at least would help him go shopping the next day. Although Kakashi agreed to do so, he wasn't acting very enthusiastic about it. Iruka continued filling up the cart and check off things off his list while Kakashi slumped over the cart, pushing it along.

"Ok, we have enough food. _Now_ can we go home?" Kakashi continued to object.

"For the last time, no! True, we have enough, but it would be nice to spruce up the place," Iruka explained as he pulled the cart along. Kakashi sighed and further hunched over the cart. He glanced down and spotted a tray of frozen tempura in the cart. _When did he put that there?_ Kakashi immediately took the dish and placed it upon the nearest shelf. Iruka took immediate notice and, without saying a word, put the tempura back in the cart. Kakashi grumbled and repeated his action. Iruka felt his pulse twitch as he placed the food back in the cart. Yet, being with Kakashi, a man who occasionally has the mentality of a six year old, the jounin once again removed the tempura from the cart. The teacher frozen for a second before slamming the tempura back in the cart.

"But Iruka-" All the chuunin had to do was give a terrifying, death glare back at his lover to send his message. Iruka started to leave in a huff while Kakashi just turned his head away and continued to push the haul along.

The men went to the register and paid for the food before leaving. Both stepped outside into the brisk, icy air. Iruka pulled up his scarf as walked down the long street of the marketplace with Kakashi tagging along, carrying all the bags.

"Oi, Iruka," Kakashi started. "If you plan to do more shopping, can we at least put the stuff back at your place? All of this is really heavy!"

"And you're a jounin," Iruka complained. "Please Kakashi. We're already here. Better to get it out of the way while we're here. We still need some supplies for the party and I still need to get gifts for everyone," he said as he continued to walk by the many shops and stores. Kakashi let out a heavy sigh.

"Is it so hard to ask for some time alone together?"

"Think about it this way," Iruka turned back. "The faster we get done, the more time we can spend at home." The jounin perked up at the comment. Iruka did have a point. But with the teacher's shopping habits, taking for what seemed forever to buy something, there would be no time for them. Iruka would just fall back on his bed and try to take a nap after a long day. And if Kakashi dared to try to start something after that, he would be sent outside in the cold just like some dog.

Something clicked.

"Then let me propose this to you, Iruka," Kakashi started. "How about you give me half of the list and leave you with the rest and we both go shop for that? Then… we can meet over at Ichikaru Ramen for some dinner? My treat." Iruka's stomach growled at the mention of ramen. Kakashi decided to drive it home. "Plus," he said, moving closer to Iruka and started to whisper in the chuunin's ear. "I still need to you something." The brunet blushed.

_Jackpot!_

"Alright! Alright, here." The tanned man took out a piece of paper from his bag and copied his shopping list and gave the copy to the jounin. "Here, since you're already carrying the food, you can just get the supplies for the party. I'll need all my strength to carry all the gifts anyways."

"Thank you, _Sensei_," Kakashi said, pecking Iruka's cheek. Iruka smiled and gave one back, this time on the man's lips.

"Meet you at Ichiraku in what, an hour?"

"Best make it two."

"Two it is then," Kakashi smiled. He waved bye to his love as he watched him walk away, all the while smiling fiendishly.

As soon as the teacher was out of sight, Kakashi placed the bags of food down and took out a single kunai. With a flick off his thumb and the necessary hand signs and slamming his palm to the ground, a puff of smoke emerged. After it dissipated, a pack of dogs appeared. Bisuke yawned as he raised his weary head, Shiba and Urushi growled a little, Uuhei sneezed at the smoke, Akino adjusted his glasses, Guruko snarled slightly, and Bull grunted while Pakkun rested upon the giant bulldog.

"What do you need?" Pakkun asked. Kakashi just looked on and laughed.

~*~~*~~*~

"I wonder what Kakashi is getting me…" Iruka trailed off as he pondered. He aimlessly wandered into the stores, looking for gifts for his friends and students, all the while, slightly blushing at any guesses he had to as to what his lover was getting him for Christmas. Iruka thought back to last Christmas and recalled what Kakashi gave him then. The jounin was out on a mission at the time, a dangerous one if it caused him to be gone for over a month. He didn't even come back until it was early February. But when he did come back, Kakashi made sure to make up for it on Valentine's Day. Iruka blushed heavily at the memory. _It's been a while since we celebrated the holidays together… I wonder_-

Iruka stopped in mid thought as he heard the screams of other customers. Immediately, the thought of an intruder in the village came to mind. Iruka dropped what he was doing and ran out into the street to see what the commotion was, kunai in hand. He was going to use the kunai, alright. But not on any enemy.

"Get back here, you mutt!" a store clerk screamed as Ankino leaped away, carrying a box of ornaments with him in his mouth. Bisuke was busy trying to free himself from the grip of another vendor and untangle himself from three feet of tinsel. Pakkun was barking orders at Shiba and Urushi to hurry up and brag some light, breaking the bulbs and scattering the shards all over the place. Uuhei laughed as Guruko decided to mark his territory not only on a few Christmas trees for sale but of a few merchants as well. Bull was the only one not moving. But it didn't mean he wasn't helping with the utter chaos. Just ask the store clerk he was sitting on. Everyone and everything was in utter pandemonium. Iruka marched on, through the chaotic crowd, his blood boiling. Eventually, he snaked his way through, grabbing each dog by their hitae-ate. At least he tried with Bull. He dragged the rest along the snow covered ground and finally discovered the man he was looking for. Kakashi decided to hide out in a local bakery after hearing the noise.

"…Oh, Sensei!" Kakashi cheered, acting completely innocent. "I was just in the neighborhood and decided to help myself to some sweet top buns! You want-"

"You hate sweets," Iruka said sternly, his grip on the dogs tightening. A few yelped.

"But it's for you so-"

"Don't try to act dumb!" Iruka finally screamed as he dragged the dogs in front of the copy nin. "Mind telling me why your dogs were all over Konoha, leaping from place to place, almost destroying it?!" Kakashi stood back a little and glared at Pakkun.

"Well," he started. "I needed help carrying everything, so I summoned them. But I figured it would be better if they would fetch everything that we needed and-"

"And what?! Go all around and nearly give people heart attacks?!" Kakashi scratched behind his head. "Kakashi, I-" Before the man could finish, Kakashi blinked a few times and pointed behind the teacher. Iruka turned only to be in shock to see nearly half of the village behind him, sneering at them, fists crackling, and growling like a bunch of hungry hounds. One emerged from the crowded and acted as their leader.

"You own those dogs?" the man asked Iruka.

"No, I-" Iruka turned to point to Kakashi, only to find air.

"Listen, we'll go easy on you," the man said, presenting Iruka with a piece of paper. "If you at least pay for the damages." Iruka glared down at the paper and gawked. He crumbled up the paper slowly, his fist shaking vigorously. "That jounin…" he whispered under his breath.

Kakashi spent the night outsiode freezing with his dogs after all.

* * *

**A/N:** _Get the leaping reference? This is how the rest will turn out for each day, creatively hinting out each day. I hope to continue it until Christmas Day!~ (__Sorry again another chapter is late)  
_

_Keep in mind, this is un-betaed due this being a little fanfic holiday gift for everyone, including my beta readers._


	4. Ladies Dancing

**Disclaimer:** _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

_

* * *

_

"**C**ome on, Iruka!" Kakashi begged like the dog that he was. "Please let me in! It's been a whole day!" All night and morning long, he had been scratching at Iruka's door. The neighbors saw and gawked at the man's crazy antics. And true, Iruka started to become a little embarrassed over the whole scenario. He sighed as he fell back on the door, falling smoothly to the ground, and brought his legs up to his chest.

"Do you have the money to pay me back?" Iruka questioned behind the door. There was a short pause before the jounin replied.

"…Please let me in Iruka!" Kakashi pleaded as he scratched more.

"St-Stop that!" Iruka protested. He let out another heavy sigh. Meanwhile, Kakashi sat outside, still as a board as if waiting for his master's call.

"Please Iruka?" Kakashi started. "Listen, I really am sorry. It's-" The jounin paused for a minute to scratch his head, thinking of the right words to say. "It's just that, all I've wanted to do since our vacations started, was to spend time together, just the two of us. I know I'm being selfish when I say this, but it's the truth. We barely get any time to ourselves anymore! With you and your classes and holding down the mission room and me, thanks to that old hag, I've been doing nothing but going out of the villages and performing all kinds of missions. And now that we have this time together, all I want is to stay at home with be with you. Because… Because I love you Iruka." Iruka stared blankly out, she cheeks flushed after listening carefully to each of Kakashi's words. He smiled and thought to himself that maybe the man had suffered enough. "I just want to be with you and **** and ****, not to mention ****, ****, ****-"

"Ok!" Iruka shouted as he opened the door wide. "Shut up and get in here before anyone hears you!" he screamed louder, his voice near screeching. Again, just like a dog, Kakashi leapt up from the cold ground and wrapped his arms tightly around the chuunin, sending them both back into the house, crashing down hard to the floor. Iruka struggled to get out of the firm grip but to no avail. Kakashi just smirked as with a tap of his foot, he closed the door behind him, and quickly latched his lips upon Iruka's. "Kakashi…" the young man pondered. The jounin continued to grin as the chuunin snarled back. "Kakashi…" this time with a tone. "If you think-" Immediately, he was stopped by forceful lips. At first, the tanned man struggled, hands clasping down on the other's shoulders, trying to push him off. But as the kiss drew on, Iruka's resistance weakened. When the jounin's tongue begged for entry, those hands instead traveled up and hooked around the pale man, deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced upon each others, living in ecstasy. Kakashi's hand made it underneath Iruka's shirt and started to explore all over the tanned man's chiseled chest. Iruka moaned and squirmed underneath. He tried to give the same pleasure to Kakashi, but with full force, the jounin took both of Iruka's wrists and slammed them back on the floor, high above the young man.

"Now, now, Iruka," Kakashi whispered, looked down at his lover. "I need to show you…" One kiss. "Just how much…" Two kisses. "How sorry…" Three kisses. "I really am." Iruka looked back at him, eyes glazed over, cheeks on fire.

"Kakashi…" he said seductively.

"Yes… _Sensei_?" Kakashi whispered, closing in on the other.

"Do anything like that again and you'll be spending every night outside like that for a year!" Iruka shouted as he yanked on the other's wild, silver hair. Kakashi slightly winced and laughed.

~*~~*~~*~

After they made up, they met both ways. Iruka agreed that they could spend some quality time together. So he suggested that they could at least decorate the house and the tree together. Without putting up a fight, Kakashi agreed.

Iruka went in back and grabbed boxes upon boxes, filled to the brim with ornaments that he owned from back when he was a kid. It did bring back some painful memories looking upon the many glass decorations. He remembered how his father would hum Christmas songs while twirling the tinsel upon their tree as his mother was in the kitchen, baking gingerbread men. He recalled as a kid, while the radio played in the background, his mom would come in with a fresh batch of cookies and his father would set them down for her, brought her into his arms, and would sway back and forth. Back then, Iruka would be disgusted with any lovey-dovey things his parents did. Looking back on it now, he figured they must have really loved each other to be able to express it so easily. He placed them down in the living room with the new ones they got the previous day and started.

Kakashi turned on the radio and turned up the volume slightly as he walked back and helped Iruka put on the ornaments one by one. Not a word was spoken, but none had to be. The feeling was shared. Both enjoyed the company of the other. Iruka laughed as Kakashi attempted to detangle the lights and laughed harder when the same had to be done for the tinsel. It was hard for Iruka to contain it when Kakashi plugged in the lights after setting them up only to find out only half worked. Eventually, after a few hours trying to get everything just right, Kakashi placed a silver, sparkling star on top and stood back to bask in their work. Iruka smiled along with Kakashi. He turned and gave his lover a slight peck on the cheek.

"Want something to eat?" he asked.

"Nah, I can get it myself," Kakashi replied.

"No, I insist. You just relax on the couch and I'll whip us up something!" Iruka insisted as he pushed Kakashi along.

"Fine," Kakashi surrendered as he sat down.

"So what do you want?"

"Hmm… How about some cookies?"

"Cookies? …But you hate sweets," Iruka reminded the man.

"I know, but I'm feeling a little festive." Iruka sighed as he strolled off into the kitchen. Luckily, the man recently bought a set of already premade cookies. All he had to do was set them out on a pan and stick them in the oven. After he stuck them in, the same, strong arms wrapped around him again. Kakashi rested his upon the other's shoulder and started with sway with the man.

"Kakashi!" Iruka giggled. He placed his hands down upon Kakashi's.

"I like this song," Kakashi whispered as he rocked side to side, bringing the other man with him into the living room.

"Kakashi! The cookies!" Iruka continued to laugh.

"It takes some time for them to be done, right?" Kakashi turned Iruka around and clasped the chuunin's left hand in his right and wrapped his other hand around the other's waist again. Slowly, the two swung back and forth to the tempo of the music, all the while, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Again, not a word was spoken. Their actions said it all. As the song ended, Iruka leaned in and gently kissed his lover.

"I love you," he whispered. Kakashi cupped Iruka's face and tenderly, graced his hand along the chuunin's scar. He leaned in and kissed him back and repeated the same words back to him.

"I love me, too." Iruka laughed and slightly pushed Kakashi back. Kakashi gave Iruka a chaste kiss and told him that he loved him too. Both wished they could stay together like this, forever wrapped in each others' arms.

That wasn't going to happen as the smoke alarm went off as the cookies burned in the oven.

* * *

**A/N:** _Get the dancing reference? This is how the rest will turn out for each day, creatively hinting out each day. I hope to continue it until Christmas Day!~  
_

_Keep in mind, this is un-betaed due this being a little fanfic holiday gift for everyone, including my beta readers._


	5. Maids A Milking

**Disclaimer:** _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

_

* * *

_

**K**akashi sat up in bed the next morning as the clock blinked 6:21 and just admired the site before him. Beneath him was his lover, arms partially draped over his waist, his brown locks lightly gracing upon his pale skin. What little sunlight came through the window fell up the young man's tan skin, making it radiate a dull afterglow. His light breathing up the jounin's skin did tickle a little, but Kakashi couldn't bother to move him. Instead, he gracefully roamed his fingers through his lover's damp hair, enjoying the moment while it lasted. All he could think about was how lucky he was to meet someone as great as Iruka. With all that had happened to him in the past, the deaths of those close to his heart, his bloody days in ANBU, his current team breaking apart, it made him question why would a simple school teacher would want to deal with someone like him, let alone put up with him and his antics. Kakashi even thought about how wise would it be to have someone this close to his heart. He couldn't take any more heartbreak. He wouldn't forgive himself if his enemies found out about Iruka and used him to get to the copy nin. He wouldn't be able to pass over into the next life if he died before his time and left Iruka to suffer over his death. He thought about breaking up Iruka, making it easier for the man. But every time he looked back at him, look deeply at those chocolate eyes, he knew he was in too deep and way over his head. He was in love, and now he had to pay the price.

Eventually, Kakashi slid out from this lover's grasp and went off to put some clothes on. And without a peep, he slid out the front door.

~*~~*~~*~

"Ah! Kakashi," a voice echoed behind the jounin on his morning walk to the memorial stone.

"Oh, hey Asuma," Kakashi waved back. "What are you doing up this early?" The two started walking off together down the street.

"I should be asking you the same thing. You don't seem like a morning person."

"Well, I'm not up by choice…" Kakashi yawned. He would have loved to stay by Iruka's side as the man woke up, but he could not bring himself to stop visiting his past, to stop bringing up the mistakes in his life. "You see, I woke up to use the bathroom when I heard scratching from outside my door and there was his scrawny cat and-"

"Alright, alright, you don't have to create some elaborate story," Asuma moaned.

"So what are you doing up this early, too?" Kakashi asked. Asuma inhaled deeply, removed the cigarette from his mouth, and blew out an ashy smoke.

"Just… thinking…"

"About Kurenai."

"Kakashi! We-"

"Please, it's so obvious you two have been going out for some time now." Asuma groaned as he place his cigarette back in mouth. There was a short silence before Asuma spoke up.

"Just… I think she is the one."

"The one?"

"Yea… I mean, I do love her. I have been thinking about this for the longest time now. I haven't really thought about anything for a good while. Just… things changed for me."

"Then, if you love her, then wouldn't you break up with her?" Kakashi pondered. Asuma glared back at Kakashi sternly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're going to hurt her one of these days. There's the chance that you will die in battle and will leave her to pick up the pieces. Recall Asuma, we're shinobi," Asuma stopped dead in his tracks and just frowned down upon the ground. Kakashi stopped as well and turned around. "What is-"

"You're right," he sighed. "We're shinobi, right? All of us are. Meant to serve Konoha and protect it and its citizens. All that the costs of our lives. We're just suppose to live our lives like little toy soldiers in the village's hand. I've always figured I didn't wanna walk the same path my father did." Asuma took another pause he turned around and glanced upon the Hokage monument. "But in the end, I couldn't escape it. It's something I want to do by my own choice"

"Hmm?"

"To protect the ones I love." The words stuck on to Kakashi. "We all have a drive to do what we do, a reason why we do what we do. Mine is to know that out there, Kurenai will be here for me, safe. Yea, she has her own missions and something may happen to the both of us, but just believing that one of us will be back here waiting for the other seems to be enough for us." Kakashi paused and took a good hard look on his life with Iruka. It wasn't much different from Asuma's and Kurenai's relationship. True, Iruka didn't take on as many missions as he did. His job was to take care of the young who were more willing to go out of the village and kill for it. Kakashi, on the other hand, was one known throughout the ninja world for his killing. He couldn't help but laugh a little at realizing again how different the two of them were. They were so different but seemed perfect for each other. "So, that's why I'm out."

"Hmm? What does that have to do with why you're out here?"

"Because Kurenai kicked out of the house after she caught me smoking again. You know how his hates me smoking at her place." Kakashi just smirked. "So I figured I would go over to see Ino and get her some flowers as an apology."

"But she terrible with flowers."

"I'll get her something simple to take care of, probably some poppies." With that, Asuma left Kakashi alone. The jounin stood silent for a minute before he turned around back into arms of his lover.

~*~~*~~*~

"Oh! Kakashi! Back already?" Iruka called out from the kitchen when he heard the man come in. He knew about Kakashi's morning habit and was fine with it. Even a few times, we would join him and visit his parents.

"Uh, yea," Kakashi replied, removing his sandals and outerwear.

"Do you want some eggnog?" the chuunin asked.

"Uh, no. Some milk will be just fine." Iruka complied as he poured Kakashi a cool glass of milk. He then proceeded afterward to pour himself a glass of sweet eggnog and sprinkle a little bit of cinnamon floating on top.

"Here," Iruka said presenting Kakashi with his drink. Kakashi paused before taking the glass of milk from Iruka's hand. Iruka just smiled as he took one long sip of his eggnog, a little still lingering afterward. He turned and started to walk off when a hand grasped his arm and forced him back.

"Kaka-" He stopped suddenly as Kakashi gracefully leaned in and lapped up any eggnog that was left on Iruka's lips. "Kakashi!" Iruka shrieked, covering his mouth and face reddening.

"Sorry, I guess I really wanted some eggnog instead."

"Then you make one for yourself!" Iruka cried as he walked off. Kakashi just laughed.

Iruka was so cute when he was embarrassed.

* * *

**A/N:** _Get the milking reference? This is how the rest will turn out for each day, creatively hinting out each day. I hope to continue it until Christmas Day!~  
_

_Keep in mind, this is un-betaed due this being a little fanfic holiday gift for everyone, including my beta readers._


	6. Swans A Swimming

**Disclaimer:** _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

_

* * *

_

"**I** swear sometimes on how you can live like this," Iruka sighed as he sat up and looked around his living room the next morning. Cans of booze and glasses with dry eggnog was scattered around. He even spotted his pants and briefs a few feet away. He was about to stand up and fetch them when his head started to spin and a nauseous feeling almost took over. He fell back onto the couch and sensed something nearby. He glanced to his left and saw that Kakashi was with him, sprawled out on the couch, his breath slightly reeking of booze as he snored quietly. Soon, memories flooded the teacher's head. The night before, Kakashi had decided it would be a little fun to spike the eggnog. Iruka enjoyed drinking was not much of a drinker himself. Things usually got out of hand whenever he drank. And after seeing that they both lack clothes and that his ass was sore, things got out of hand. He grunted as he rose up off the couch and wandered off to the bathroom to clean up. When he came back, the living room was still a mess but minus one scarecrow.

"Ne, _Sensei_," a voice from behind whispered into his ear as strong arms wrapped around him from behind. "Can we have an encore performance?" Iruka twisted his head back and smiled. He leaned back as lips drew closer to the older man's.

"No!" he screamed into Kakashi's ear. The jounin immediately clasped his ears and held his heavy head.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" Kakashi complained.

"Seems like you have a hangover."

"Hey, hey… I can be just as evil as you are and give you a splitting headache after a blissful night of drinks and sex." Iruka slightly blushed at the mention of sex. He never wished he was the kind of man to get so loaded and end up doing something so scandalous. He thanked the gods that his students or even worse, their parents, didn't know of Iruka's indecent behavior.

"Come on, Kakashi," Iruka said and he pulled the man along back to the bathroom. "I have just the thing for your hangover."

~*~~*~~*~

"When I said that I had something, I meant I had some medicine!" Iruka shrieked as Kakashi pulled him close in his lap after a hot romp in the bathroom.

"Please, Iruka! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it when-"

"Alright, alright, alright!" Iruka shrieked again, the blush already present turning deeper. Kakashi just laughed as he bent down and placed a chaste kiss upon the teacher's facial scar.

"But I have to admit it, _you_ work better than any pill," Kakashi whispered as he held Iruka closer. True, the line was corny. But that was Kakashi for you. The man, even though he would read porn in public without showing any regret, was not the best when it came to talking. He would constantly use lines from his favorite book. It was easy to see. For most, people would be disgusted by it or hate it. For Iruka, it was just fine. The two stayed together, cuddling on the bathroom floor for a while before it finally came to Iruka.

"Wait… What time is it?" Kakashi only responded by holding Iruka tighter. "Kakashi, do you know what time it is?" Kakashi held Iruka tighter, causing the brunet to struggle out of the other's grip. "Kakashi!"

"Why do you have to know?"

"Because I told Anko that I would meet up with her today to go ice skating!" Kakashi blinked a few times, distracted by the words 'ice skating.'

"Ah, Iruka! Why don't we instead-" Kakashi stopped when he noticed nothing in his arms. He looked around the bathroom and did not spot one dolphin. "Iruka?"

"For once, you're easy to distract," Iruka said, passing by, already dressed. "Please tell me you are only around me," he giggled. Kakashi just smiled as he leaned out of the bathroom door and watched Iruka walk off. Iruka was close to the truth though. Kakashi wouldn't be just distracted around Iruka, but whenever he thought of the man, it seemed as if the man was not worthy to hold the title of jounin. Only Iruka could do this to him. "You know, you're more than welcome to join us if you like, Kakashi!" Iruka called out.

"Eh… you can go without me!" Suddenly, Iruka was at the doorway, leering down. "Eh? Iru-"

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You've made a scene in front of Izumo and practically half of the village to get across to me that you want us to be together on our holiday. _Now_, you're saying it's ok for me to leave you at home. So, what's wrong?" Kakashi stayed silent, afraid to tell Iruka. "Then you would have no problem joining us, now do you?" Kakashi gave in as he stood up and got ready himself.

~*~~*~~*~

"Hey, Iruka! Kakashi!" Anko shouted when the two got the lake. The scenery was beautiful. The lake seemed endless as it stretched long and far. What little sunlight that came through the dark clouds reflected brightly upon the icy surface. There were already a few other people from the village out on the lake, skating together or having fun as they fell down on the hard ice. It was serene. It was peaceful.

Anko and Iruka started putting on their skates as Kakashi stood still, watching them and the others out on the lake.

"Kakashi, you brought a pair of skates too. Why aren't you putting yours on?"

"Ah, no. That's fine! You and Anko can have a fun time" Kakashi insisted. Kakashi sat down on an old bench under a tall tree by the side of the frozen lake, his leg starting to twitch as he watched his lover and fellow jounin skate across the rink. Kakashi hated to admit it, but he loved watching Iruka skate gracefully across the lake. He dreamed he was there with him, skating along with him, holding him tight. As much as he wished he could, with everyone around, he couldn't.

Soon, the crowd died down. Everyone practically left, even Anko, leaving the lake open for only Iruka and Kakashi. Iruka skated over by Kakashi, who was still watching him from afar.

"Kakashi, there's no one around. Want to skate with me now?" Kakashi didn't respond. The chuunin looked down and began to study his lover's erratic behavior, his leg still twitching after all this time.

"…Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"…Do you even know how to skate?" Iruka slowly questioned. All the man did was to turn the other cheek. Iruka's face scrunched up as he tried to suppress his laughter. He wasn't successful as he snickered loudly.

"I-I-Iruka?!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Just-" He paused as he wiped away a few tears. "Just, it's just that for a jounin not to know how to do something as simple as ice skating…!" Iruka continued to laugh on louder and harder.

"Iru-Iruka!" Kakashi tried to quiet Iruka down. "Please stop!"

"Ok, ok,… ok," Iruka sighed, catching his breath. "But honestly Kakashi, how could you _not_ know?"

"If I tell you, then will you please stop laughing at me?"

"Yes… yes, yes."

"..I …just don't know, okay?" Kakashi explained. "I tried when I was younger… but I was never good at it to begin with…"

"And being the stubborn genius that you were and still are, you just gave up on it, didn't you?" Iruka asked. For once, a rare blush rose on Kakashi's cheeks, a slight ruby color. Iruka hit it on the nail and slightly laughed again.

"Hey!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" He extended a hand to Kakashi with a pair of skates dangling. "Then, let me teach you!"

"I'm not one of your students, Iruka," Kakashi groaned.

"No, but you sure act like them, all fidgety and stubborn," Iruka laughed. "Come on, no one's around to see you if you mess up." Kakashi sighed and he grabbed the skates. He placed them on and slowly tip toed to the edge of the lake. "Come on now!" Iruka said, encouragingly as he grabbed a hold of Kakashi to help keep his balance. The blade on Kakashi's skate barely touched the ice before the jounin fell down hard, bringing Iruka along for the ride. Kakashi quickly turned around, his back on the ice, to catch Iruka on top of him.

"See? I told you I can't skate!" Kakashi laughed. Iruka mumbled as he looked down at Kakashi.

"Come on, get up and start over," he said as he tried to lift himself up. Kakashi noticed and as Iruka just got back on his skates, he purposely grabbed onto one of Iruka's legs and brought the chuunin down, falling down on his lap. "Kakashi!"

"Can't you teach me down here?" he asked as he sat up, whispering into Iruka's ear. "You did say no one was here to watch us." The chuunin sighed as he gave in, placing a soft kiss on Kakashi's lips before pulling on his hair.

"We've had enough for one day, so you're going to learn how to skate whether you want to or not," Iruka scolded.

Kakashi shyly laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** _Get the swimming reference? This is how the rest will turn out for each day, creatively hinting out each day. So sorry this chapter is super late! But that's what happens when I meet up with friends I haven't seen in months. But I am still determined to continue this until Christmas Day!~  
_

_Keep in mind, this is un-betaed due this being a little fanfic holiday gift for everyone, including my beta readers._


	7. Geese A Laying

**Disclaimer:** _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

_

* * *

_

**I**ruka walked down the street, passing by many shops and stores, watching the villagers enjoying the season. For once, he was on his own. Kakashi decided to sleep in after yesterday's skating lesson left him cut and bruised. As much as he loved Kakashi, it was nice to have to have some time away from him.

"Hey! Iruka-sensei!" a voice echoed out from down the street, coming closer. Iruka barely had anytime to turn around before the boy latched onto his back.

"Ko-Konohamaru!" Iruka exclaimed and laughed. The two started to walk along together. "How are you?"

"Bored!" the boy moaned. "We haven't been on any cool missions in so many days! If anything, all we get are lame missions around the village!"

"Well, you are a genin. And you should be grateful that your missions now are easy. At least you will be home for the holidays."

"Yea, you're right…" Konohamaru sighed.

"And even Naruto is back, so you can spend some time with him now as well!" Iruka added.

"Ok, ok! I get it, be grateful and such!" the boy blurted out.

"So have you asked Santa what you want this year?" Iruka teased.

"Oh, come on Sensei!" Konohamaru screamed. "I'm a genin now! I don't believe in things like that!" Iruka continued to laugh.

"But it doesn't matter how old you are or what you are, you're not old enough to at least wish for something."

"True… Maybe I'll wish for some new kunai and shuriken!" the genin smiled. "How about you Sensei?" Iruka took some time to ponder the idea for a bit.

"Well, I just wish the best for my current students, my former students, and practically wish the best for every villager in the village."

"Such an adult answer," Konohamaru mentioned under his breath. Iruka heard it but decided not to blow up at the boy for the stupid remark. "Well, I gotta get going! Promised I would meet Udon and Moegi for some lunch! See you around Sensei!" Konohamaru waved goodbye as he left running off. Iruka assumed that Konohamaru was running late and probably was trying to use him as an excuse. Iruka sighed at how much Konohamaru had grown but still retained his bad habits. Habits very similar to a loud mouth, spiky blond shinobi he used to teach as well. At least it was nice to see him.

Iruka continued his stroll through the village. He continued to bump into many of his current and former students enjoying the holiday. But when each waved their goodbyes, on the inside, Iruka cried a little. He grew to love all his students, no matter how bratty they could be. He practically considered them like as if they were his own. Now that some of them were genin, even chuunin. And now might be the last time Iruka would see them. Life as a shinobi was dangerous. It always did leave Iruka to wonder why kids would sign up to become one when knowing the dangers behind it. He would always question it whenever he was presented with new students every year. But he guessed in the end, they knew what they got themselves into. He knew the purpose of becoming a shinobi. He was once like them and shared the same passions as they do.

They all want to protect what they love.

Iruka went into deeper thought after that. He started to think about his old reason to become a shinobi. He first had wanted to gain respect from everyone around him. He was tired of being the class delinquent and trying to grab everyone's attention for the wrong reasons. He loved the village his parents died for and decided to follow in their footsteps. It took him a few more years to become a chuunin, still with the same ambitions. Eventually, he found himself drawn to the academy where he once caused mayhem for his own former senseis. He decided to start teaching the students for a bit, as a side job. But soon, he was in too deep to see that he loved to teach. If he wanted to help protect his village, it would be best to start at the source. He even decided going against becoming a jounin because of it. There was no doubt Iruka had the potential to become a jounin for years now, but doing so would result in losing his teaching job.

But everything changed for him when he crossed paths with a lazy jounin. Everything was turned upside down. One minute, he lashed out at the man, demanding to know why the jounin recommended his old students for the chuunin exam. The next minute, while the students participated, both men found themselves attracted to one another and before they knew it, they started going out. Iruka was a little nervous at first about the relationship. He would always feel like he was never good enough for Kakashi. But the silver haired man would always reassure him that it was not true. In fact, Kakashi would argue the opposite. He always felt there was nothing he could do for the jounin. He saw himself as being weak. He began to wonder if he would be able to protect Kakashi if the pale man was ever in trouble.

Eventually, Iruka headed back home. After all the thinking about Kakashi, it made him start to miss Kakashi.

"Tadaima!" Iruka shouted as he closed the door behind him.

"Ahh! Glad you're home!" Kakashi said wearly as he relaxed his back on the couch.

"Please, don't sound like that. You make it seem like as if you're dying."

"But after yesterday, it does feel like that."

"Kakashi! That isn't funny!" Iruka scolded. Although Kakashi had no problem talking about it, it still stung Iruka when death came up as the subject of a conversation or joke.

"I'm not saying it to be funny; I'm telling you the truth."

"Oh?" Iruka pondered as he joined his lover. "And what would that be?" Kakashi immediately threw his head upon Iruka's lap and closed his eyes. Iruka followed he softly petted the silver mane.

"Because without you, I feel like I'm dying." Iruka's eyes opened wide. "Just being with you, just knowing you will be here for me after a long, hard mission makes me realize I have a reason to continue living."

"Kakashi! What have I told you about-"

"I haven't been to the memorial in over a week now." Iruka looked down upon his lover. "There have been times I've been thinking of going. I almost when there the other day too. But, for some reason, I stopped. I didn't want to go there. I wanted to stay with you." Kakashi took one of Iruka's hands and interlaced their fingers. "So will you stay with me?" Iruka gave out a heavy sigh.

"Of course."

He could at least protect Kakashi this way: He could be his reason to live.

* * *

**A/N:** _Get the laying reference? This is how the rest will turn out for each day, creatively hinting out each day. Sorry it's a little late today too (See previous chapter why). But I hope to continue this until Christmas Day!~  
_

_Keep in mind, this is un-betaed due this being a little fanfic holiday gift for everyone, including my beta readers._


	8. Golden Rings

**Disclaimer:** _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

_

* * *

_

Kakashi woke up the next morning, fully healed. He sat up and noticed Iruka still sleeping next to him. Even when Iruka was on vacation, the man would work himself to exhaustion. Kakashi petted the tired chuunin as he quietly got up and headed for the shower.

Kakashi arched his neck up and allowed the water to rain down upon him. The water was relaxing. As he closed his eyes, he felt himself drown in a sea of thoughts. He thought about how the many years he had been a shinobi as the water dripped down along old scars. He started to recall why he became a shinobi in the first place. His father was a great man, respected by many. He wished to continue on with the family legacy. He proved to everyone he was much a genius as his father was. Yet, things changed years ago, when his father took his own life. He secluded himself from everyone and regretted ever being the man's son. Sadly, it took the death of his best friend to see that. He would later stand to lose countless more: his sensei, another teammate, even the loss of his genin team. To Kakashi, it seemed the only thing still close to him, something that he still had, was Iruka.

He opened them wide after the thought ran through his mind. He hated himself for ever thinking of what ifs and maybes. He would never wish to lose Iruka. He wouldn't know what he would do if that should happen. He forcefully laughed, thinking he might end up like his father if that should happen. But Iruka would not want that for his lover. Kakashi knew that. But how could he live without Iruka?

Suddenly, a knock on the bathroom door rang out.

"Eh, Kakashi," a drowsy Iruka called out. "You in there?" Kakashi slightly laughed.

"Yes, Iruka. I'll be out in a minute."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Surprise me."

"Ok…" Iruka yawned as he walked off. Kakashi finished soon as he turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He ran it through his head and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was more of mess now than usual. He smiled as he wrapped the towel around his waist and proceed out. He would have normally walked over to the bedroom and changed clothes there, but a sudden aroma overwhelmed the jounin and led him to the kitchen where his lover was preparing breakfast for them.

"Ne, Iruka. So you're making eggs, I see," Kakashi seductively whispered into Iruka's ear as his grabbed on to his lover's shoulders.

"Kakashi! You're still we-" Iruka stopped as he turned and saw Kakashi in only a simple towel. "How many times have I told you not to walk around the house naked?!" he screamed as he turned back, finishing cooking the eggs.

"But I'm not naked, see? I'm wearing a towel," Kakashi pointed out.

"That's close enough!" Iruka screamed again, keeping his face turned away. Kakashi leaned to the side to try to grab a quick look at Iruka only for the chuunin to maneuver away from the jounin's prying eyes. Kakashi leaned to the other side and Iruka again moved.

"Kakashi, go and get dressed or you're not-"

"Why won't you look at me?"

"That's not important!" Iruka said, keeping his face hidden from Kakashi's view. "What's important is that-" Swiftly, Kakashi took a hold of Iruka's shoulder and twisted the man around and saw Iruka's cheeks flushed in a scarlet hue.

"Ah, I see now. Please don't tell you still feel embarrassed after all we've been through," Kakashi said as he hugged Iruka close.

"That- That's not it! I swear!" Iruka cried. He felt Kakashi's chuckle under his breath. "And you know it…"

"I just want for you to say it."

"I won't!"

"Even if I kiss you?"

"No."

"Even if I try to pleasure you?" Kakashi started to move his hands down Iruka's back and shifted his hands underneath his shirt. "Like this?" Iruka struggled to break free, but he was enjoyed it too much to care anymore. He brought his hands down upon Kakashi's and leaned in to kiss Kakashi on his wet and still warm lips.

"You… turn me on, ok?" Iruka said, his blush deepening.

"I'll accept that," Kakashi said as he kissed Iruka back and went back to take a hold of Iruka's shirt. Instinctively, Iruka raised his arms and Kakashi proceeded to lift off the chuunin's pajama shirt. Kakashi took a good look at the sight before him. Kakashi loved every aspect of Iruka's body. The man was not as built as Kakashi, but he still had some muscle surprisingly for being a teacher. His lover's body was covered in scars as well, but his tan skin made the scars seem nearly invisible, unlike scars on his pale skin. At least Iruka and he shared that. He leaned back in and kissed Iruka again, this time, both men took each other in and kissed passionately.

"Kakashi…" Iruka whispered. "The food…"

"Is delicious," he said as he continued to kiss Iruka.

"Idiot…"

~*~~*~~*~

Kakashi started to walk down the street afterwards. Iruka had passed out after their romp and the jounin decided to leave him as so. It was no wonder that he did pass out. He was still very much tired and still started to prepare food for Kakashi. The copy nin sighed as he continued to walk along, passing by many stores and customers. He began to notice how about half of the customers were with someone, someone special. They were holding hands and latching arms, sharing food, pointing out to various gifts and telling their lover that they wanted it, and more. It reminded Kakashi a little bit of Iruka and him. At first, when their relationship started out, Iruka was embarrassed as hell to show any public affection. But after a few nights in bed, all Iruka ever wanted to do was to hold hands when they were together. It didn't talk long for their friends to find out, especially when Anko found out and blabbed it all over Konoha. They were all very accepting of their relationship, Izumo and Kotetsu a bit much, congratulating Iruka on being with his crush. Kakashi laughed as thought about that memory. He never told Iruka to this day that he found out that Iruka had a major crush on him before they even meant. Because that would mean Kakashi would have to confess that he had feelings too about Iruka and that he would constantly stalk him for weeks at a time.

The jounin stopped dead in his tracks and sighed. No matter how far he walked or got away from Konoha on a mission, he could never stop thinking about the brunet. The image of Iruka welcoming him back from a mission, the Iruka that was there for him whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on, and more. He could never forget how he loved Iruka and his hair down, making the chuuin promise not to let it down for anyone but him. His eyes would never escape his mind. Kakashi wished he could stare at them forever. Before, Kakashi was an empty shell, always dwelling on the past, trying to correct his mistakes. Now, Kakashi looked to the future, his future with Iruka. Truly, if this is if what love is supposed to feel like, Kakashi found it. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to find it. And he never wanted to lose it.

One store caught his attention as he passed by it, and knew instantly what would be the perfect gift to get for Iruka.

"Excuse me," Kakashi said as he entered the store.

~*~~*~*~

"Ah, Kakashi! Where have you been all day?" Iruka called out to him as the jounin entered the house. "You should really tell me if you're leaving and when you will be back!"

"Yea, yea, sorry, sorry," Kakashi apologized. Kakashi quickly stuffed the small present in his jacket, hiding it from Iruka.

He smiled as he thought of Iruka's expression on Christmas morning as he opened his present.

* * *

**A/N:** _Get the golden ring reference? Yea, it's more vague than the other chapters, but you can see it. That, and probably where this fic is going. Sorry for being late again. I'm terrible. But this will continue until Christmas Day!~  
_

_Keep in mind, this is un-betaed due this being a little fanfic holiday gift for everyone, including my beta readers._


	9. Calling Birds

**Disclaimer:** _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

_

* * *

_

"**C**ome on, Kakashi!" Iruka called out. "There will be here soon!"

Christmas was coming soon. Although Iruka was hosting this year's holiday party between his friends, he still wanted to invite those close to him for a special night. And the only other person the teacher was really close to was Naruto. Iruka had started teaching the boy at a young age and immediately he was stricken as to how much Naruto was just like him when he attended the academy. Just like how he was, Naruto would do anything by any means to get people to notice him. Just one glance was enough, to know that someone had seen him and acknowledged his existence. Iruka had been the same after his parents' death at the hands of the Kyuubi. Maybe that was why he kept Naruto close, always looking out for him like an older brother. He would praise the boy when he performed well. But mostly, he found himself scolding the boy often for his foolish pranks and ditching class. He was proud though when Naruto showed him, with his fight with Mizuki, how serious he was, wanting to become a shinobi. He allowed Naruto to graduate and looked from afar at how much he had grown over these years. He truly was a great kid.

So when he invited Naruto over personally, the boy was ecstatic. He hadn't seen or talked to Iruka in so long, it seemed like forever. He even decided to invite Sakura along with him, trying to act as if she was his date. Iruka didn't mind. Sakura was an old student as well and it was good to see a familiar face. But not wanting to make him feel left out, the two invited their new teammate Sai with them. Iruka was slightly hesitant, but if Naruto liked him, it was fine. Things got a little out of hand though when they went along and invited Yamato, their sensei when Kakashi was out of commission. Kakashi explained to Iruka how him and Tenzou, the man's real name, were in ANBU together and that he was an ok guy. So in the end, four people were coming by today and the place was a mess. Iruka had asked Kakashi before if he would help him by at least making the place decent. Kakashi agreed but with their guests coming within the hour, the jounin's face was still stuck in that dirty book of his.

"Kakashi…" Iruka said.

"What?" Kakashi responded, not looking up from his book.

"Can you please stop reading that filth and help me clean up?!" Iruka shouted.

"But you like this filth! See? I seem to recall that we reenacted this part where-"

"I don't want hear it! Now are you going to help or not?!" Kakashi snapped his book shut.

"Ok, I'll help… but under one condition."

"What?" Kakashi opened his Icha Icha once more and shoved it in Iruka's face.

"If we can do this scene where-"

"No!" Iruka screamed, shoving the book back. "They're going to be here soon!" Kakashi sighed and moaned loudly as he closed his book. Iruka mumbled how Kakashi acts just like a little kid when he doesn't get his way. The chuunin leaned in on his lover, took his book away from him, and lightly kissed him. "We can do it… after they leave, alright?" Iruka said, slightly blushing, his gaze shifted to the side. Kakashi stood there for a second before completely engulfing his lover in a tight embrace.

~*~~*~~*~

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto greeted at the door. His bright smile seemed to be able to warm up anyone who came across it. Behind him was Sakura, all dressed up for the occasion. Next to her was Sai, trying his best to give a sincere smile. Behind them all was Yamato, struggling to carry everyone's gifts.

"Naruto!" Iruka laughed as the boy quickly jumped inside and hugged his old sensei. Iruka warmly returned the embrace. The rest let themselves in, removing their sandals and coats.

"Hey, where I should put these?" Yamato asked about the presents.

"Where else: Under the tree," Kakashi said as he entered the room. After they said their hellos, Naruto immediately butted in, saying he was hungry. To shut the boy up, they decided to go and sit down at the table and start eating dinner. At dinner, they caught up on old times, asking Naruto how was training with Jiraiya for two years, how much Sakura has improved, and Sai trying to say the right words. It was truly warming, like a giant family gathering. After they were done, Iruka cleared off the table and went to clean the dishes. Naruto and Sakura went to help their old sensei while Sai went along, curious as to why.

"So, Senpai," Yamato started off. "How long have you and Iruka-sensei been together now?" Kakashi sighed as he took time to ponder.

"Has to be three years now."

"Wow, that long," Yamato said in awe. "It must be hard to stay in a relationship this long, especially in your position."

"What do you mean?"

"Take me for example," he started. "I'm in ANBU. I can't be bothered with someone. I'm in a position where I can easily get myself killed. If I started something, they couldn't even know that I was in ANBU. I have to keep secrets from them constantly. And then, I have to worry what would happen to them if I should die. It's hard living like a shinobi and a person." Kakashi mentally growled as this same talk came up again. He rubbed his temples and walked off a little.

"I know, I know Tenzou," Kakashi started. "But, we cannot stop being what we are, both of what we are. We are shinobi, true. It is our duty to serve this village. But at what cost? At what cost does that mean to us, to leave behind what makes us human?" He turned to face Yamato. "I can't choose what happens to me in the future, but that's the same as to who I love. I've learned that things happen for a reason. If I happen to be a shinobi, that is fine. And if I happen to fall in love with someone fantastic, I can't help it. I don't regret it. In fact, I've never been happier." Yamato took his senpai's words into consideration and simply nodded.

"You have a point, Senpai."

"Of course I do," Kakashi laughed as Yamato glared at him, annoyed.

For the rest of the evening, the six of them continued to hang out at Iruka's, either playing games or just sitting around and talking.

Eventually, time flew by and it was time that the four left. They each said their good-byes, Naruto taking the longest. They were reminded to come back in two days later for the party before they left. Kakashi sighed as Iruka closed and locked the door for the night. Immediately, Kakashi bounded Iruka with his arms and leaned back, sending them both down to the couch below.

"Kakashi!" Iruka laughed. "What was that for?" Kakashi just smiled at his lover as raised his head to meet with the other's lips.

"For this, and because I have to constantly remind myself how lucky I am to have you." Iruka smiled back as he gave Kakashi a kiss.

"I'm lucky for having you too." The two stayed in a warm embrace, quiet, listening to each other's heartbeat, allow it to lull each other close to sleep.

"So… Sensei," Kakashi stared, breaking the silence. "About what you said earlier about doing that one scene from Icha Icha…"

* * *

**A/N:** _Get the calling birds reference? This is how the rest will turn out for each day, creatively hinting out each day. I am becoming terrible with this, not coming out on time. But like I said, and I promise, this will continue until Christmas Day!~_

_Keep in mind, this is un-betaed due this being a little fanfic holiday gift for everyone, including my beta readers._


	10. French Hens

**Disclaimer:** _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

_

* * *

_

**I**ruka sat at the kitchen table the next morning, holding a piece of paper firming, staring at it with intensity. He read the paper now for the ninth time, every time hoping that he read it wrong, read the wrong name, and read the message wrong. But no matter how many times he did reread it, it was always the same:

_---Hatake Kakashi: _

_---Report to the Hokage's office immediately._

The message was delivered not long after the sun rose by an ANBU officer. Kakashi was still sleeping in the other room, resting after what happened last night. Iruka wished that Kakashi would never have to know. He wished he could just dispose of the letter, tear it up, throw it out, or do anything so that the jounin would have no indication it came by. But he couldn't do that. The Hokage would get suspicious and would send in the ANBU to check up on the situation. He even wished he was overreacting. But then why was it delivered by ANBU? Why did he have to meet with the Hokage? And why did he have to go immediately? The paper shook in his hand the more he thought about it. It took him a minute before he realized it and immediately stopped himself. It was not like things like this hasn't happened before. Just Iruka had been thinking about how nice it would be for Kakashi to be home for the holidays. He thought about it so much he forgot that something like this could happen.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked. Iruka immediately raised his head up and stared back at his lover in slight shock. He was so preoccupied with the letter, he didn't hear or sense Kakashi was up. "Everything ok?" Iruka stumbled on his next words.

"Ah! Well, um… You see…" Iruka decided to stop himself. The words would not come out so instead, he handed the letter to Kakashi. Surprisingly, it seemed like a weight was lifted and Iruka was able to easily say it. "A letter came from you… from ANBU… Godaime wants an audience with you." Kakashi started at the paper for a while, rereading it as well. He sighed as he placed it back on the table. "It's ok, Kakashi. I understand. If she needs you to do a mission, that's fine. You know, there is always next year we can hope for."

"Stop, Iruka," Kakashi said. "I know this hurts you, so stop pretending." He stooped down and cupped Iruka's hands in his own. "You know I can't control this, but I'll see if I can ask her to at least wait until after. Doubt it would work though, but it's worth a shot!" he forcefully laughed. Iruka laughed slightly with him. Kakashi left to get ready, putting on his blue uniform and green vest, putting himself back into the persona as Konoha's copy nin. "Once I find out how long it will take, I'll come back or at least send Pakkun back to tell you how long I will be, alright?" Iruka nodded as he gave Kakashi a sweet but depressing kiss.

"I'll wait then."

"See you later, Iruka." With that, Kakashi went out the door and closed it behind him. Iruka walked backwards and felt back onto the couch, hoping that Kakashi was given an easy mission to deal with.

"Ah! Good!" a weird voice said from the kitchen. "Thought he would never leave! But I have to admit it, it was cute how you two said 'Goodbye!'" Iruka turned around quickly and spotted three women standing in his living room.

"Eh? Anko? Kurenai?" Iruka said curiously. "What-what-what are you two doing here?" Anko laughed, grinning.

"We are here to help you!"

"Help me with what?"

"Decorating and preparing for the party tomorrow!" Kurenai explained. "It's a big responsibility to do by yourself! Trust us, it's best to start getting ready now."

"Decor- But I could do that on my own, I'm ok," he said, his tone a little low after the mention of decorating by himself.

"Aw, now don't be like that!" Anko pointed out. "You're little scarecrow will be back later on tonight!"

"Tonight? Wait, how did you know?" Iruka asked with full curiosity.

"Please, Iruka," Kurenai explained. "How else could we get Kakashi away from you?" Iruka sat there, trying to compile everything that had happened.

"Wait… wait… You… You guys sent in that note?!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Well, Tsunade got one of the ANBU officers to deliver it and assigned us to make this a great party!" Anko explained.

"Oh yes, because we know how much of a great time she had at your place last time," Iruka laughed and even Kurenai joined in. Anko just shuddered a little, recalling memories of her house damaged after Tsunade's drunken rampage. Since it was not livable, she had to spend weeks with Ibiki. She promised herself never to let that happen again.

"Ok, ok. So now let's get started!" Anko interrupted, trying to forget those memories. Kurenai started off by starting off with the cooking, baking many sugar cookies and coating them in a sweet icing coat. While the cookies were baking, she started to cook the Christmas turkey, carefully coating it in an orange coat. She cooked other foods, like potatoes and salads. Kurenai didn't mind all the cooking. She enjoyed it. Iruka started sprucing the place up, placing bows and golden tinsel around. True, the house was already decorated a little, but he saved the best for the party. Anko, after an hour, came back with cases of booze, one preferable Tsunade's favorite.

"Are you sure it is ok for Tsunade to drink at my place? I like my house intact…" Iruka worried.

"Don't be so nervous, Iruka!" Kurenai calmed him down. "I have some genjutsu pills that should help calm her down if she gets a little tipsy."

"Oh! Thank you, Kurenai." Anko peered down at the two of them.

"Wait… Kurenai?" Anko asked.

"Yes?"

"…Did you have those kind of pills last year?" Kurenai nodded. "Then why didn't you give me some for Tsunade last year?!" she exclaimed.

"You never asked," Kurenai laughed. Anko just grumbled.

Soon, after hours, all three were done with their preparations. The food was either in the fridge staying cool or in the stove staying warm. The beer was staying in the freezer for tomorrow. And the place looked great, all ready for a party to soon trash it after hours of having fun. All three collapsed on the couch and sighed after a job well done.

"Thank you so much, Kurenai, Anko," Iruka said. "You're right, Kakashi would never help me this much without resorting back to reading his book. Which reminds me, what did you guys have him do for the past few hours?" Kurenai and Anko just looked at each other and smiled.

~*~~*~~*~

"Oi, Tsuande," Kakashi said.

"Hey! That's Hokage to you, brat! Or Godaime!" Tsunade pointed out as she leaned upon her desk with a sake cup in her hand.

"Ok… _Godaime_?"

"Yes, brat?"

"Seeing as I am an elite jounin, why, if you gave Shizune a break, is a jounin like me helping you?! Or more like doing your job for you?!"

Tsunade just smiled as she started to dream of the booze for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** _Get the French hens reference? This is how the rest will turn out for each day, creatively hinting out each day. This will continue until Christmas Day!~_

_Keep in mind, this is un-betaed due this being a little fanfic holiday gift for everyone, including my beta readers._


	11. Turtle Doves

**Disclaimer:** _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

_

* * *

_

"**H**ey, Iruka," Kakashi pondered. "Do we have to have this party tonight? Can't we cancel it?"

"For the last time, Kakashi, no!" Iruka demanded. Tonight was the Christmas party Iruka was hosting this year. Many of their close jounin and chuunin friends were coming by later. There were planning to have at least over ten people in the house. Iruka just hoped he would be able to accommodate so many people in his small house. Yet, if Kakashi had it his way, there would be no party this night. Kakashi held onto Iruka tighter as the chuunin sat straddled on top of the jounin on the bed.

"Please, Iruka? Please?"

"Kakashi! I can't cancel last minute!" Iruka turned his face away. "And to waste what Kurenai, Anko, and I did yesterday to get ready for this…" He said under his breath.

"What did you say, Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing!" he tried to laughed off. Kakashi stared deeply at Iruka. Iruka tried to turn his gaze away, daring not to face his lover. But the copy nin would not have it. Kakashi cocked his head to the left and right, trying to get Iruka to look at him. But Iruka refused. A grin grew on the pale mans's face when an idea popped in his head. He slowly took his arms and loosened them, bringing them down to the chuunin's side. He curled his fingers slightly and lightly grazed them upon his lover's tan skin. "Kaka-"

Suddenly, Kakashi's fingers went wild all over Iruka's skin, tickling at all of the chuunin's weak spots.

"Ka! Ha ha! Ka-ah! Ha ha ha! Kakashi!" Iruka managed to get out through the laughter. "Sto! Ha ha! Stop!" Kakashi joined in on the laughter, daring not to stop. Iruka struggled and squirmed above Kakashi, trying to push his hands away unsuccessfully. Kakashi continued on until Iruka slid from his lap and fell back on the bed. Kakashi immediately jumped on top of his lover and swiftly latched his lips upon Iruka's.

"Please, _Sensei_?" Kakashi whispered seductively into Iruka's ear. Suddenly, Iruka's cheeks warmed up and let out a heavy moan. "See, _Sensei_?" Kakashi continued as his fingers now changed their minds and now decided to roam all over Iruka. "Wouldn't it be nice to just stay home, just the two of us, _Sensei_?" Kakashi whispered again seductively. Iruka's mind began to spin. He hated how only Kakashi could do this to him. He continued to thrash about as his lover's hands continued to grace upon his skin. Kakashi started to kiss down Iruka's neck, leaving love bites as he maneuvered down, still speaking seductively under his breath. Iruka sighed as he knew he was no match against his lover when felt like this.

"Hel-------------lo!" A familiar voice from the living room called out. Both men heard footprints running toward the bedroom, picking up the pace as they got closer. "Hey, Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out as he swung the bedroom door open. By that time, Kakashi was off of Iruka and both men were sitting apart on the bed, shyly laughing. Both mentally cursed Naruto and his constant barging in whenever they got intimate. Sometimes, they wondered how many times they had to remind the boy that the two were together.

~*~~*~~*~

The party went without a hitch. Naruto was constantly trying to flirt with Sakura as Hinata hid in the background. In fact, many of Iruka's students who were now chuunin were there too, thought mostly just stopped by to wish their old sensei happy holidays. Anko was keeping Tsunade and Shizune company, drinking their asses off in the corner. Iruka mentally thanked Kurenai for the genjutsu pills. Izumo and Kotetsu were nearby, keeping to themselves like little love birds. Same went for Genma and Raidou in another part of the house and Asuma and Kurenai in another. Yamato and other ANBU officials kept to themselves, talking amongst themselves about recent missions. Iruka was busy serving people with food and providing drinks while Kakashi sat down, eyeing underneath the tree, counting the presents just like a little kid.

"Hey, oh youthful, hip rival of mine!" Gai shouted at Kakashi.

"Oi, hey Gai," Kakashi said, nearing ignoring the same.

"Isn't this holiday season splendid? How about we make this holiday more joyous and have another challenge?"

"Whatever you say, Gai." Gai peered over and studied the decorations around them around the house.

"I bet you..." He trailed off as he went off and grabbed an item. "That if I fail at getting more people to kiss me underneath this mistletoe that I will run around in the village a hundred times, in the snow, on my bare hands!" he exclaimed as he shoved a piece of the simple plant in his face. Kakashi just shrugged as he didn't care much for the challenge. Instead, he watched Gai attempt to get even one kiss. He had to suppress his laughter as Gai's pitiful attempts.

The party continued on, everyone enjoying their time. Iruka was happy. To him, it was like having one, huge family to call his own. To Kakashi, it seemed the party was another reason to be separated from his love.

~*~~*~~*~

Eventually, after many hours, in the wee hours of the morning, the party started to die down. One by one, guests started to leave, some leaving with new acquaintances. Iruka showed everyone out like a good host until the last person, Naruto, left. Naturally, Naruto had to arrive early and leave late.

"Ha… What a night," Iruka heavily sighed as he sulked onto the couch. Kakashi simply smiled as he sat down beside his lover and leaned upon him, breathing in his scent.

"Yea, it was. Hope I can have another year like this with you," the jounin spoke softly.

"Kakashi!" Iruka shouted. "What have I said about talking like that?!" He continued as his hand drew into a fist. Iruka always hated when Kakashi would mention or hint around things to be his last or saying he wished he could do something again and again. He hated it because it rang the truth deep down. There was no promise or guarantee that Kakashi or even Iruka would come back alive during a mission. Kakashi would always talk like that in the beginning of their relationship and it almost drove them to separate. Only when nearly beating Kakashi into a bloody pulp did Iruka convince Kakashi to stop. They should embrace the time that they did had and not focus upon the future or past.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry," Kakashi replied. He shifted his weight behind Iruka and pulled the man upon him, forcing Iruka to lean back on his chest. He quickly placed a chaste kiss upon the brunet's head. "Forgive me?"

"Of course," Iruka sighed. He was about to close his eyes when a faint scent caught him. He peered up to see Kakashi holding something above the two of them. Iruka immediately recognized the green plant, bearing white berries with a red ribbon wrapping the bundle together.

"Will you forgive me… with a kiss?" Kakashi asked, holding mistletoe. Iruka bent his head back as his lips hit Kakashi's, sweet and simple. The two continued to stay in each other's embrace and drifted off to sleep, leaving the mess to be cleaned in the morning along with opening their presents.

_Gai: 0, me: 1_, Kakashi thought mentally as the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** _Get the turtle dove reference? This is how the rest will turn out for each day, creatively hinting out each day. I am becoming terrible with this, not coming out on time. But like I said, and I promise, this will continue until tomorrow!~_

_Keep in mind, this is un-betaed due this being a little fanfic holiday gift for everyone, including my beta readers._


	12. Partridge In A Pear Tree

**Disclaimer:** _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

_

* * *

_

Both men woke up early the next morning as the sun shined through into the room. Iruka was the first to open his eyes. He noticed he was still within his lover's hold and he blushed slightly. He nudged a little to get free, only to be drawn back in by Kakashi's strong arms.

"Morning…" Kakashi murmured as he placed a chaste kiss upon Iruka's head. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Kakashi," Iruka responded just as soft and heartwarming as he ran his arms behind Kakashi, hugging him back. "But honestly, I think I'm a little sore from being in this position for so long," he slightly giggled.

"Yea… me too." Both sat up and stretched, hearing and feeling joints crack as they twisted and turned. "So… ready to open presents?" Kakashi asked with a wide grin. Iruka couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"I swear, Kakashi. You can so much like my students."

"But at least I'm here with Sensei on Christmas morning," Kakashi replied, swinging his arm around Iruka, clutching the other's shoulder. Kakashi looked down at him and smiled and Iruka smiled back. The chuunin lifted his head up and latched lips with his lover. Kakashi immediately started to deepen the kiss, begging entry. Iruka did nothing but open his mouth and quickly did his lover's tongue dart in, feeling all around. He grazed Iruka's tongue and the chuunin returned the favor. Slowly, Kakashi pushed Iruka down upon the couch where his hands began to roam.

"Kakashi…" Iruka moaned. "I thought you wanted to open presents…" Kakashi pressed on, kissing down along Iruka's tan neck.

"But Iruka, I am." Suddenly and swiftly, a hand came crashing down on Kakashi's face.

"Please tell me one of my presents is a break from your bad puns," Iruka groaned as he pushed Kakashi off.

"Ok, ok. Sorry, sorry," Kakashi repeated as he rubbed his wounded face and his wounded sex drive. The teacher stood up from the couch and walked nearby to the tree. Kakashi smiled as he looked at his lover. He couldn't see it but Iruka was like his students too, his face all lit up now, seeing the many presents left behind from the night before. Kakashi stood up too and follow him after checking his pocket to see if he still had 'it.'

~*~~*~~*~

The two started opening their gifts. Iruka had told Kakashi to at least bring a garbage bag so they won't have to clean up after themselves. Kakashi instead ignored Iruka and swiftly placed his gift to his lover in the tree, hidden. And soon, the room was littered with gift wrapping, paper, and bags galore. Iruka cursed to himself mentally as he would have to clean up again.

"Well, I think that's everything," Iruka sighed. "With the exception of our gifts to each other," Iruka finished, turning toward his lover and he handed him a small, rectangular gift, wrapped with white wrapping paper and a red ribbon engulfing it. Iruka then noticed something afoot. "Please, don't tell me my gift will be given to me late," he laughed.

"No, no, no," Kakashi insisted. "I have it here with me… You… just have to find it," he said, tilting his head toward the tree.

"Fi-Find it?" Iruka asked, baffled. "Kakashi, don't treat me like one of your students and make me go on a wild goose chase around the house for-"

"If you take the _hint_, you wouldn't have to," Kakashi pointed out again, this time making his movement more predominant. Iruka glanced to where Kakashi was leaning to and noticed a small box within the tree. He reached in and took it out and just gazed at the box, so small that it fit into the palm of his hand. It was already wrapped up in sparkling, silver wrapping and a silver ribbon to match.

"Kakashi.."

"Just open it." Iruka did so carefully, seemingly afraid to rip the paper. When he removed it all, all that was left was a small, velvet box. Immediately, Iruka blushed furiously as his heart raced along with his mind. With a gulp, he opened it to reveal what he had expected: a ring. It wasn't very fancy. There were no diamonds on it. No rubies, sapphires, or emeralds. Just a band, seemingly gold and rich in color. Iruka was left speechless as Kakashi moved over to Iruka, placing his own gift down as he placed his hands upon Iruka's wrists.

"Iruka…" Kakashi started off. Iruka nodded his head, unable to verbally respond. "We've been together for so long, I can't remember a day without knowing you will be here for me. I mean, more recently, I've been arriving on time more and going less and less often to the memorial. All because of you. You've changed me, for the better. And I don't want to lose that. Only two people have ever been able to done that, you included. You're special to me, Iruka. Believe me when I say that I love you. I really love you. And I know I tend to be lazy around the house and make you angry with me and talk like today was my last day, so let's focus on the present. I can't guarantee the perfect future, but I can guarantee a now. So… will you please… be with me, forever?" he finished, his eyes glued on to Iruka's.

Iruka looked back at the mismatched eyes. If anything his blush only deepened and his heart was beating so hard and fast, it felt like he was going to pass out. He peered back down at the ring, focusing on that while he gave his response.

"Kakashi…" he stared. Kakashi looked on bewildered. "That… has to be.. one of the corniest lines and things and, heck, anything I have ever seen you've done!" Kakashi glanced down, placing his hand on the box, closing it. Just then, Iruka placed his hand on his lover. Kakashi looked back at Iruka, now seeing the grown man crying.

"Iru-"

"But that was one of the reasons why I fell in love with you, wasn't it?" he smiled and nodded. Kakashi smiled back and he removed the box from Iruka's grip and took the ring from the box. Gently, and grabbed a hold of Iruka's left hand and placed it on his finger. A perfect fit. He lifted his lover's hand up and placed a soft kiss on the ring, only to be followed with an actual kiss with his lover. "Thank you, Kakashi…" He whispered.

"Thank you for staying with me," Kakashi replied. Iruka didn't bother to slap him this time for that remark. Right now, the moment was too perfect to ruin. Even if they couldn't promise each other a future in this world they lived in, they could promise a present.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

_Omake_

"Hey, Kakashi," Iruka questioned.

"Hmm?"

"You haven't opened my gift to you!"

"Oh really?" Kakashi reached for his gift and started scratching and ripping off the wrapping.

"Now, I know it's not as great or as loving as a ring but-" He was suddenly cut off when Kakashi immediately hugged him and sent them both crashing to the ground.

"A holiday edition of Icha Icha! Now I know I picked the right guy!" Kakashi cried.

"I love you too, Kakashi," Iruka said, patting the man on the back.

* * *

**A/N:** _Get the partridge in a pear tree reference? _

_*Sigh* Thank you everyone for the comments and the favs for this piece of crap filled with corniness! lol Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holiday!~  
_


End file.
